


Happy Beginning

by Hookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Musicals, Older Killian, Smut, Some Humor, Younger Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonaswan/pseuds/Hookedonaswan
Summary: Pop Princess Emma Swan's career is on the brink of collapse when she gets an opportunity to try out for a new Broadway musical called "Happy Beginning." but a sexual encounter the night before her audition with sexy former Rock Star Killian Jones, one of shows writers, could complicate her chance at a fresh start. *updates every other Thursday*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is the longest first chapter I've ever written. I hope everyone enjoys. In this story there is an 11 year age gap between Killian and Emma if you don't like that it may not be the story for you. P.S. Still working on until found you this was just in my head and I decided to write it too. Hoping to do weekly updates every Sunday.

Emma Swan sat in the VIP room at the club she had frequented with her friends 100’s of times before. They had always let her in here because she was Emma Swan, not that it mattered anymore. Her life was completely destroyed. She could never recover from this and she knew it. She looked at her phone going from Facebook to Twitter, then to Instagram. The pictures were everywhere. She was so stupid. Why had she let Neal take those damn pictures? 

Emma had released her first album at age 16. By 18 she was the biggest artist in music. She had won 3 Grammys for her debut album and 3 more over the next 6 years. She was pretty much known as pop music royalty. She famously wrote and played all her own music. She wrote songs that made people happy. She had turned 24 two months earlier and her career was still going strong. She had always hoped that 20 years from now people would still be singing her songs. For the first time she wondered if that would happen. 

Her image had always been innocent. She had worked very hard to maintain the sweet girl persona. She didn’t want to be a virginal princess, but she also didn’t want to be famous for only sex appeal. She had never touched drugs, though she had seen friends try just about all of them. She hated what drugs did to people. She also didn’t smoke and drank only very occasionally. Sex however she loved. She had lost her virginity at 16 to one of her stage hands. Since then she had put a few notches in her belt. That had of course stopped when she met Neal Cassidy. 

Emma Swan had been introduced to Neal Cassidy at a party for their record label. Emma had been 19 and Neal had been 21. He was exactly the kind of guy a girl like her should date. He was the guy that sang about love, but in real life he knew nothing about love. He and his band “The Noise” were kind of punk pop. Often lumped in with groups like no doubt. Neal also maintained the wholesome boy next door persona, with just a little edge. 

Emma and Neal had dated off and on ever since meeting. Though they hadn’t been exclusive for the first two years they were dating. It was a casual. They were would hook-up when they were in the same town. On her 21th birthday, Neal had asked her to be his official girlfriend. They had become media darlings. Everyone thought that they belonged together. Many reporters regularly asked her when they would get married. Sometimes they were great together, Emma even thought she might actually marry Neal. Emma's parents liked Neal, despite some of his faults. Emma had realized as she got older though, that Neal probably wasn’t her Mr. Right. He had a tendency to drink and do stupid things. She wanted someone a little more committed to their relationship. 

Two days ago, she had dumped Neal Cassidy after she caught him cheating on her with one of his groupies. She had walked in to find Neal with the attractive black girl who called herself ‘Tamara’ bent over his dresser. He had been fucking her with vigor. He didn't even really understand why it upset Emma. It was only sex after all. It wasn't the first time he had gotten drunk and hooked up with a groupie. The fact that he didn’t understand said everything about their relationship. She didn’t want this anymore. She was growing up. 

Their relationship had always been rocky. Emma hated that the news was always reporting that they had broken up and gotten back together. Neal was always rumored to be dating some new girl in between. It was hard to have a relationship in the public eye, and even harder when the commitment wasn’t there. It definitely wasn’t good for her wholesome image. The thing was she had truly loved Neal, but this time the breakup it was permanent. She would not be cheated on anymore. She had ironically told a reporter that, this very morning. 

After he realized that she was seriously ending the relationship, Neal had been beyond mad. First he had showed up at Emma's apartment and threatened her. He claimed she was trying to destroy his career. When she wouldn’t listen, he had retaliated in the worst way imaginable. He had sold naked photos of her to several gossip websites and media outlets. Her agent was working to get the photos taken down, but the damage had been done. Naked photos ended careers. She was terrified. She wasn't ready to stop making music. She didn't even know how to do anything else. 

On top of that, He was now threatening to post a video of them having sex. She has no idea if he actually had a sex tape. She hadn’t knowingly made one. That didn’t matter to the thousands of creeps out there that would watch the thing if it existed. Her image would be changed forever. She would be remembered as the pop star who made sex tape. Some singers would be okay with that. They might use it to become sexier or edgier. She didn't want to do that. She liked her music. She looked at the naked picture of herself that popped up on Instagram. Someone had put large fake looking flowers over all the naughty bits. She wanted to scream. These pictures had been taken in private, by someone she had thought loved her. They weren't meant for anyone to see. Her label was having their legal team work on the next part. She just had to wait and see what happened. 

She ordered a third rum and coke. The bartender gave her a look but made the drink. Based on the way he had looked her up and down earlier he had seen the photos. Everyone probably had by now. She saw a man sit down next to her but paid little attention to him. She was tipsy but not drunk. She wanted to forget her troubles for a few hours. 

Her mother had called her 17 times. She had finally texted her back saying that she was ok but that she didn't want to talk about it. The calls had stopped after that. Her agent, August, had also called, but it seemed everyone else was keeping their distance. Fair weather friends were something you got used to in the music business. Emma sighed hugely as Regina Mills her music rival entered the club. She wanted to scream. of all the people she could run into it had to be Regina. 

If Emma was the epitome of sweetness, Regina was the antithesis. She sang dark angrier music with her thick raspy voice. Her songs were often about losing love and get over it. The two had always competed in everything. Emma didn't actually hate Regina but she knew they could never be friends. 

“Come to gloat?” Emma asked as Regina took the seat next to her. She waved her date, a fashion model Emma knew was named Robin Locksley, to take a seat at the table across the room. The two of them had been an item for several years. From what everyone said they were headed toward marriage. He was an attractive enough guy in the rugged woodsy kind of way. He seemed sweet and the way he looked at Regina said that he loved her. Emma was happy for them; real love was hard to find when you were famous. 

“No.” Regina said. She paused a few beats as if trying to figure out what to say. “I came over to say that Neal Cassidy is a jerk. No matter what happens, don’t let him ruin your life. You are strong and you can get through this. You have too much talent to throw your career away over some stupid photos. It will blow over and you will move on.” These words shocked Emma so much she nearly fell out of her chair. 

“Thanks.” She managed. Regina gave her wry smile. 

“I owed you.” Regina said before standing and walking back to her date without a word. Emma felt strangely comforted. The two of them had had moments like this before. About 4 years earlier Regina's boyfriend Daniel had been killed in a car accident. Emma had talked her out of buying drugs from a dealer in a club in San Francisco to get rid of her sorrows. Regina had thanked her a few months later. Emma hoped she would be around to thank Regina someday. Regina might be her greatest rival, but she was right. Emma needed to stop wallowing and get to work. She couldn’t sit by and let Neal get away with this, but there wasn’t much she could do. 

As Emma stood to leave, much wobblier than she had realized, she glimpsed the man who had sat down next to her. She nearly fell over. He was positively the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was older than her, perhaps mid 30’s. He had dark almost black hair and eyes a piercing, shocking blue. He didn’t look as old as he was. She had only guessed his age because she knew him instantly. It was Killian Jones. 

Killian Jones had been a rock singer when Emma was in her early to mid-teens. His music had been harder rock then she usually liked but she had enjoyed looking at him so much she had never cared. He was, to this day, the only celebrity photo that had graced the walls of her teenage bedroom. 

He and his older brother Liam had been part of a band called ‘The Jones’. It was an homage to their last name as well as a reference to a phrase ‘keeping up with the Jones’. They had been riding high when tragedy had struck. Liam had been shot and killed by a crazed fan. Killian had broken. Some said that he was never the same. A few years later he had released one solo album. It had been a major flop. He had never tried again. His marriage to model Milah Gold had crumbled a few years later and he had rarely been seen in public since. Emma had to admit he looked good for a has been. 

“Are you going to introduce yourself love, or are you just going to continue to stare at me?” He asked after several seconds. Emma had no idea how long she had been staring. 

“Sorry, I just… I’m a big fan.” He gave her a devilish smile that melted her legs. She felt gooey all over. 

“I could say the same miss Swan.” He said indicating that he knew her. Emma was somehow more embarrassed. She was usually the one being swooned over. It felt wrong to do the swooning. 

“Sorry about that.” She said coming to her senses. “I was just surprised you were out in public.” 

“Yeah, today’s kind of a special day.” He said taking a drink. “I needed a drink” 

“I know what you mean. Not the special day part, but the part about needing a drink.” Emma said. she sat back down at the bar. She was careful not to touch her drink anymore though. She didn't want to get fully drunk. 

“That lass, Regina I think, she’s right you know. You can’t let it get to you.” He spoke in way that told Emma he knew everything. “You’ve got real talent unlike that bloody ex of yours who uses a synthesizer for everything. Don’t give up because of some idiot kid who couldn’t handle being dumped.” 

“I was just about to stop feeling sorry for myself, actually.” She said boldly. She was surprised when he looked down at his drink as if thinking. Maybe he was feeling sorry for himself as well. “It was nice to meet you Killian.” 

“Maybe I could come with you?.” He said. She was surprised when he stood. “Let me walk you home?” 

“Why not.” she said. She hadn’t heard any stories about Killian being a pervert or anything. In fact she had heard quite the opposite. He was supposed to be way to his nice, for the bad boy image he tried to put off. She grabbed the red wig she often donned when out in public. With sunglasses, it was usually enough to keep all but the most diligent paparazzi off of her. Killian said nothing until they reached the street. 

“Which way?” he said. New York was definitely not Emma's home base, she toggled between her parents' house in the small town of Storybrooke Maine, to her home in LA. She had only recently purchased a penthouse apartment on the upper east side. “It's far actually. I should call my car service.” 

“Pity.” He said “it's a nice night. For a walk” 

“Ok. But its 24 blocks that way.” Emma said pointing. She had decided that walking 24 blocks probably would not kill her, but she was wearing the wrong shoes. She was surprised when Killian put a hand around her draping it over her shoulder . 

“There is a paparazzo at your 3 o'clock currently debating if you are in fact Emma Swan. Perhaps the car service is necessary after all.” He said. His lips nearly touched her ear. She shivered at the contact. It was like someone was zapping her dozens of tiny electrodes. She glanced in the direction Killian had told her. He was good a spotting paparazzi. Emma vaguely recognized the man. Emma quickly made the call to her service as Killian ducked her into the alley. The paparazzo didn’t follow them. He must have decided that she wasn’t Emma. 

“My driver will be here in 5-10 minutes." She explained hanging up her phone. 

‘Mind if I borrow him to drop me off.?” He asked. “I’m on the way” 

“I thought you wanted to walk.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I’d rather spend a little more time with you.” He said. Emma smiled at him. He was charming and gorgeous. This could be very dangerous for her. Until now, she had been afraid to look him directly in the eye for fear she would be lost forever in his cool blue stare. Now, she looked at him her green eyes locking with his blue ones. He gave her that devilish smile again. She had never felt so much from a single look. She caught herself wondering if it was just the teenage crush or if it was real chemistry. She could honestly say she had never felt something like it before. 

“I should probably be afraid of you.” Emma admitted. It was true, you never knew who the creeps were in the business these days. She’d had more than one exec try to feel her up. She had good instincts however. Her mother always said she could spot a lie a mile away. Killian seemed genuine. Though there was a lot of pain in his eyes. “You never know in today’s world.” 

“I assure you love. I am a perfect gentleman, I just think you are interesting and I’d like to get to know you.” He spoke softly. Emma smiled again. She reached her hand up and put it on his cheek. She wanted badly to kiss him, but she was also keenly aware that people would talk. If the man from earlier was still skulking around he might even get pictures. He was at least 10 years older than her and even when he had been popular, he had been the edgy bad boy kind of rocker. Liam had been the more wholesome of the two. She decided to let her guard down for once. No one had to know that she had made out with the much older, bad boy, Killian Jones in a New York alley way. It wasn't as if her image could be more damaged then it already was. She leaned in her lips finding his. 

At first it was soft kiss, full if electricity but soft. Then he deepened it, parting her mouth with his tongue. The way he explored her mouth she knew he would great at exploring other places. She imaged he would be a great lover. She knew that she wanted to find out. Just then the car arrived. Her usual driver, a short grumpy looking man with a beard, she had good naturedly nicknamed Grumpy, was driving the car. He didn’t ask questions and Emma liked that. She directed him to drive to the address Killian said was his. They put up the privacy screen and continued to make out as the car drove on. A few minutes later they pulled up to a large old Brownstone. Emma had heard of these but never knew anyone who lived in one. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with Swan.” He said. She thought it was odd that he called her by her last name. Her stage name really, her real last name was Nolan. She had to admit, she kind of liked it. Her lips were swollen and her legs were wrapped around him. Her hair was rumpled from his hands. The red wig was lying on the cab floor. She should go back to her apartment. She wasn't the girl who slept with someone on the first date, and this wasn’t even a date. She wanted to do something reckless. If her career was over, she might as well go out with a bang. 

“Let me come inside?” she half begged. 

“As you wish.” He said. She had made it her choice. Grumpy raised his eyebrows but said nothing when she went inside with Killian. He was discreet. He would probably be the one to pick her up later. 

As Killian lead Emma inside he was nothing but a gentleman barely touching her hand until the door closed behind them. The moment it did, her back was against the door. Killian's mouth was on hers again. He tasted amazing like no man she had been with before. He was after all the first real man she had been with. He clearly wanted her. She could feel his erection now through his clothes. Every parts of their bodies were touching. She needed his bare skin. 

“Swan?” he said suddenly stopping and looking her in the eyes. His gaze was full if fire. “If you don’t want this to go any further, I need you to tell me now or I fear I may not be able to stop.” 

“I’m a big girl Jones.” She said answering back with his lady name only. “I know what I want.” Her Hand palmed him through his pants and he practically growled. She could feel that he was probably very large. It turned her on more. 

“You are a bloody minx.” He said as she sucked his ear. “Put your legs around me.” She listened wrapping her legs around his body. He lifted her and carried her up the stairs to a room with a large 4 poster bed. She couldn’t help noticing that it looked like man’s bedroom. She liked that. Her red leather jacket came off in the doorway of the room. Her shirt just before he laid her down. She was grinding against him eliciting sounds she hadn't known possible. She was ready for him already. He began to undress her more. Kissing her all the while. She tugged on his button-down shirt tearing several buttons off as she revealed his chiseled chest. He had hair on his chest leading down to his groin. It was just the perfect amount to be sexy. Neal had never looked this good, and he was probably 10 years younger. If her math was right Killian was 35. Making him 11 years older than Emma. It wasn’t the worst age difference she had heard of. She didn’t care at the moment. 

Killian kissed down her body now, biting softly on her nipple through her bra. She was hot all over. She wanted him inside her. She reached for rim of his underwear, his pants already discarded. To her surprise he stopped her. Continuing his path down her body. 

“Let me taste you first.” He said. It surprised her. Neal would never do this unless she asked and even when he had tried, she hadn't enjoyed it. She was curious how Killian would be at it, he was a much better kisser than Neal. She imaged he would be better at everything else as well. He unhooked her bra now pulling it off and staring appreciatively at her bare breasts. She smiled. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would be find herself about to have sex with Killian Jones. It was her childhood fantasy come true. She screamed as Killian took one breast in his mouth Pinching the other between two fingers. He was good with his tongue. He did this for several seconds more before moving to her stomach and then down to her legs. Her underwear was soaked. He kissed the inside of one thigh and then the other. Then he pulled them off. “You are positively dripping love.” He said his eyes blown very wide. He looked like a very dangerous fallen angel. He flattened his tongue and licked her slit. She nearly screamed. Neal had never done anything close to that. This was a new and wonderful experience. He alternated between fingers and tongue nearly driving her to madness. She was hot everywhere again. She needed more. Her hips began to move against his mouth desperate for friction. She had never had an orgasm with anyone but herself before. She knew that was about to change. 

“Oh god…” she said nearly at the peak. 

“Come for me Emma.” Killian said. “just let go.” She did. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she nearly passed out it was the biggest orgasm of her life. Her own hands could never compare to what Killian had just done to her. 

Killian popped his fingers out of her as she finished. Licking them clean. His beard and scruff were soaked in her juices. He came up to kiss her for a second and she could taste herself in his mouth. Then he stepped away. She almost cried at the loss of him. She wasn’t done yet. 

“Killian?” She questioned. He was back in a second a familiar foil packet in hand. Emma was grateful he had kept his head of course they needed a condom. She smiled reaching down and removing his boxers. She had known from their earlier touch that he was large, seeing it in all its glory was different. He was thick and long, by far the largest Emma had seen outside of Porn. 

“I know its large love.” He said. “If you want to stop...” 

“No.” Emma keened would have begged to have him inside of her. She reached down and began stroking it. He nearly groaned. 

He helped Emma slip the condom on and positioned himself on top of her. He entered her excruciatingly slowly. Letting her adjust to each inch of him. When he was fully seated with in her, he looked down at her letting her feel the full length of him. 

“God you feel amazing.” he said. She had never been so full before but it felt perfect. “I can’t believe how tight you are. I need to move now, are you ready?” 

“Fuck me.” She said his eyes went instantly dark. He snapped almost all the way out and then pushed back in. She cried out in pleasure as he picked up the pace. His right hand found the space between them and he began to rub her clit while still sliding in and out. She was sure she would explode again. She didn’t recognize the sounds she was making as her own. She begged. “More” 

Killian whispered filthy words into her ear which only increased her desire. He listened to her cry for more. He pulled himself so that his arms were straight the angle was incredible and he could plunge deeper inside her. She’d had sex before, but this was different. 

“I can’t hold much longer.” Killian said. “Come with me Emma please.” 

Everything blew up again. She felt her vision go white as her body convulsed. Killian pumped a few more times before collapsing on top of her. She let him lay there until he was fully sated. After a moment he repositioned himself so that he was beside her taking the weight off of her. She smiled as he touched his nose to hers. 

“That was...” he started clearly not sure what to say. Emma didn’t have words either. 

“Yeah.” She said in agreement. She could get used to this. 

“Would you like one of my shirts to sleep in?” Killian asked after they laid together for several more moments in silence. 

“You want me to stay?” Emma said. She was surprised that she had been invited. They both knew this might be a one-time thing. 

“Only if you want Love.” He said. He looked a little hurt that she had asked. She curled into him. She liked the way she fit there. 

“I can sleep naked.” She said hoping it would make him smile. She succeeded. He pulled her close to him. 

“Thank you for tonight love.” He said. She fell asleep surprisingly fast in his arms. 

-/- 

When she woke the next morning Killian was gone. The bed was still warm. She opened a few of Killian's drawers finding a silky black shirt that was long enough to cover her. She slipped it on. 

“I made pancakes.” Killian said when she made it downstair. He surprised Emma by kissing her on the nose as he walked past. “You left your bag by the door last night. Your phone rang a few times this morning.” She went over and checked it. She had a missed call from her mother and two from her agent. She quickly dialed the voicemail. There was only one message. 

“Hey Emma, its August.” August Booth was Emma's agent and surprisingly one of her few genuine friends. He hadn’t had any big clients when Emma had decided to take a chance on him and they had both benefited from the partnership. “I know you have had a crappy couple of days, but I finally did it. I got you an audition for a real live Broadway show. I know it’s a secret dream of yours.” It was true Emma had wanted to do a Broadway play since she had seen her first show at age 8. “You need to be at the limerick theater on 14th by 12:30 today. I emailed you full details.” 

“Shit.” Emma said looking for a clock. She cringed when she saw it was 10:00am. She had two and half hours to get home take a shower, find an outfit, and make it back across town. “I’m sorry Killian I have to run. I have a surprise audition.” 

“Stay for breakfast at least?” He begged with puppy dog eyes. Because she was starving, she inhaled as quickly as possible. She grabbed Killian's number and headed out the door as her car service arrived to pick her up. 

-/- 

At 12:26 Emma ran into the Limerick theater. She had been shocked to learn the musical she would be auditioning for was based off of one of her favorite books of all time, ‘Happy Beginning.” By Elsa Frost. She was even more surprised to find Elsa herself sitting on one of three casting chairs. At the moment the other two were empty. There were about 20 women in the room. Emma wondered if they were all auditioning for the same part as her. Emma hadn't done much acting but the little she had done had been praised. She looked at the script that they had handed her. She read quickly through the song. She could easily sing it which made her feel great. But her heart nearly hit her feet when she saw the names on the script. 

‘book by Elsa Frost, music and lyrics by Killian Jones.’ She looked back out to the stage. A girl was reading for the part now. All three chairs were now full. The first was Elsa, the second a man she did not recognize, and the third was filled by the very man she'd had spectacular sex with less than 12 hours earlier, Killian Jones. This was going to be an interesting audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma auditions. Killian and Emma grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the last one. Its horribly late and I'm sorry. I'm trying to do a weekly update but I simply couldn't get this done over the weekend. I hope you enjoy this thanks.

Killian Jones had known that Elsa was interested in Emma Swan for the lead in her play. He had never imagined she would get her to show up. She wasn’t the kind of person who usually auditioned for Broadway musicals. There were famous actors and musicians who guest starred on Broadway all the time, but usually not mega selling pop singers. He couldn’t believe that she was even interested.

  
He wondered if she would be any good. Her voice was perfect for the part. She was a Grammy winning musician for a reason. Singing wasn’t the only thing she had to do if she wanted the part. They didn't even know if she could act, He hoped that she could. He also hoped this whole thing wasn't a recipe for disaster. In a few moments he would have to watch her audition and he had to try not to remember what she looked like naked. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

  
She was so beautiful. He had to admit she was probably too young for him, but he hadn’t cared last night. He had been expecting it to be a horrible evening. It had turned into one of the best nights he’d had in years. He couldn’t believe that anything had distracted him from what last night was. It was the 7th anniversary of the day Liam had been shot and killed. He had a single drink every year to remember him. He tried not to drink more than one. Elsa had been supposed to join him, but she was late. He had been scolded when he got to the theater in the afternoon for standing her up. He thought she had stood him up.

  
Elsa Frost was Killian's oldest and dearest friend. They had known each other since they were children. It was a friendship that had never been any more than that. Liam had been the one who had stolen Elsa's heart. Though Liam had been 5 years older than Killian and Elsa, she had always been smitten with him. It hadn’t been reciprocated until much later. When they were 19, Elsa had begun dating a boy at college, it wasn’t too serious but serious enough to make Liam notice. Eventually the poor guy had been dumped and Elsa and Liam had become an item. They had been inseparable from that point on.

  
They dated for 6 years before getting engaged. They had only just gotten married when a crazy woman had shot Liam. The woman had been deranged. She was convinced that she and Liam were in a secret relationship. She claimed she felt betrayed when he had married Elsa. She suffered from severe schizophrenia. Basically, she believed that of she couldn't have Liam Jones no one could. Elsa had blamed herself. She had gone so far as to say that she should never have married Liam, because If she hadn’t, he might still be alive.

  
Killian had been the first person to learn that Elsa was pregnant. She found out less than a week after Liam died. Killian and his 6-year-old nephew, also named Liam, were extremely close. He had been in the room when the boy was born. He was something of a father figure to little Liam. One of the many reasons his marriage had ended was that Milah hadn't liked that he was trying to father Elsa's baby. It wasn't his fault Liam was dead and he didn't need to step in. Killian had told her to go to hell. She had decided to pack up her stuff and leave several days later.

  
Killian had always been a little jealous of Liam and Elsa. Though they had gotten married first, Killian had always known he and MIlah’s relationship was more heat than love. They had gotten married way too fast. He hadn’t even known her six full months when they eloped. Liam had been furious with him. He had honestly believed that he loved Milah. Now, he wasn't entirely sure. She had a very different life now. He knew she had married again and was living back in Australia. He hadn’t even spoken to her in almost 5 years. He didn’t regret the end of the marriage. He hadn't even been upset when she decided to leave. He had never felt the kind of love Elsa had felt for Liam. He didn't know If he ever would.

  
“Can we take a brief break?” Killian asked as they had watched the fifth audition. He was extremely distracted by Emma’s appearance and knew he wasn’t giving these candidates his full attention. That wasn’t fair to them. He needed to speak with Emma so that he could focus again. He couldn’t concentrate when her eyes were on him. It felt like she could see into his soul somehow. He wasn’t sure she knew the profound effect she had on him.

  
“Let’s take 10 minutes.” Archie, their casting agent, announced loudly. “When we come back Emma Swan will be up.”

  
Killian stepped back stage as if heading toward the bathroom. He did his best to signal Emma. Several of the other women auditioning were asking for her autograph. Emma blushed as one told her how sorry she was about Neal posting those pictures. Killian felt a sudden desire to punch Neal in the face. Emma saw his signal and excused herself. Once they were alone in the hallway. Killian ducked her into one of the empty dressing rooms.

  
“Hey..." He said not sure where to start. He had to quell the part of him that longed to kiss her again. Given the current situation, he knew it would be highly inappropriate.

  
“You didn't tell me you had written a musical.” She teased after a long pause.

  
“Well you didn't tell me you wanted to star in one.” They both laughed.

  
“I guess we didn't do a whole lot of talking.” She said it with a laugh but there was a serious overtone about it. “I don't normally do that kind of thing.”

  
“Neither do I.” He explained. “It just sort of happened. But I’m not sorry.”

  
“Me either.” She said. Her tone was honest. He cracked a smile.

  
“I mostly wanted to say that last night has nothing to do with this.” He explained. “You didn't get invited to this audition because of it.”

  
“Ok.” She said. She looked a little relieved. “I don’t want to get the part because of it either.”

  
“If you get this part it is because Elsa has been doing everything but sleeping with your agent to get you here to audition. She wants you. I’m not sure why but it’s her story and she has been very particular about it. I’m sure you have it in the bag, if you truly want it.” Killian explained.

  
“I have wanted to do a show for years. I love musicals. I also love Elsa's novel. I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity.” She lit up. He was surprised by how excited she seemed.  
“So, you are one of the millions who read the book?” He asked.

  
“Yeah, it’s my favorite, I’m sure I’ve read it more times than just about anyone on the planet.” She explained.

  
“It is an amazing book. Elsa showed it to me before it was even finished. I was the one who encouraged her to publish it.” he said. He realized how it sounded but it was too late. Emma clearly thought that there was something going on between him and Elsa. Emma's face fell slightly.

  
“So you knew Elsa before she wrote her book?” She asked strangely.

  
“Of course.” He said. “She and her sister Anna grew up a few houses down from us. She was married to my Brother.” He finished. He could see the realization dawn on her face. Her face relaxed and her smile returned.

  
“I knew that now that I think about it.” She said. “Sorry.”

  
“I’m flattered that you are already jealous.” Killian smiled in his devilish way. “Perhaps I’ll have to tease you about this for the next few years?”

  
“Perhaps.” Emma said. He was surprised that she hadn’t said anything about his use of the word ‘years.’ Apparently, she didn’t intend for the acquaintance to end anytime soon. This made him happy. The room was dark and full of all kinds of stage props. Killian could only make out Emma’s features if they stood right next to each other. She reached up and touched his scruffy face. She was making it impossibly hard for him to control himself. He wanted to take her right here in the room, damned what anyone else thought. He was too much of a gentleman to actually do it.  
“Its nearly time love.” He managed, realizing they had been in the room almost 8 minutes. He wanted to stay with her. He had to fight his instincts and tell her to go.

  
“Thanks for pulling me aside. I think I’m less nervous now.” She said. She hadn’t had to prove herself in a long time. She was nervous. Knowing that Elsa Frost wanted her for the part made the pressure almost worse somehow.

  
“You will do great love, I know it.” Killian said. “But understand I can't let what happened factor into my decision.”

  
“I wouldn't want you to. I’ve never slept with anyone for a job. I’m not going to start now.” She paused. “I wanted this to be a fresh start. I hope that I haven’t messed it up.”

  
“You haven’t. I promise. I would never give someone a part because I was sleeping with them.” He promised. “We should get back though before people start looking for us.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He nearly shuttered. How could such an innocent kiss make him feel so much. It was like electricity was jumping off her skin. She stepped out of the room first, making her way back down the hallway. Killian waited a minute before following. He didn’t want any of the other women auditioning to think he was giving her special treatment.

  
-/-

  
Emma stepped on stage. Killian watched intently as the piano player began to play the first bars of her song choice. It was the most difficult of the three song choices offered. It was also the title track of the show ‘Happy beginning’. Killian smiled. None of the others had even attempted this song. He was pleased she was willing to try. The song was a deeply emotional ballad about falling in love after loss. It was Killian's favorite song in the show. Elsa was crying when he looked over at her. She had never even tried to do what the girl in her novel had done. She still hadn't moved on.

  
Once it was over, the theater remained silent for several seconds. He knew that she had sung the song exactly as he meant for it to be sung. It was truly beautiful. He had known she was talented but experiencing it in person was a whole different level. He was even more enchanted by her. She had enchanted everyone in the room. If he hadn’t known better, he would have believed she was a sorceress and they were all under a spell.

  
“Thank you miss Swan." Archie Hopper said. “Now we will move on to the acting portion.” The girls were all reading a scene with the actress who was playing the pieces villain. She was an older actress with a few Tony's under her belt. She was perfect for the part she was playing. Emma seemed nervous at first but as she got her stride she got better. She was full of fire on the stage and even though it was difficult, by the end of the scene, Emma had become the character. He was proud of her, even though he hadn’t earned that right. He decided in that instant he needed to know her better.

  
The rest of the auditions were a blur. Some of the actresses were ok and some were horrible. One girl was a better actress than Emma, but her singing wasn't as strong. He wondered if the others thought that Emma was the best, or if he was bias because he was so attracted to her.

  
“Well I think I know who I would like to offer call backs to.” Archie said. After they had talked things over for a few minutes. The last of the auditions were finished and they had all selected their favorites. They had told the women that they would notify them all via text message in a few hours. “The only two I think we should consider are Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas.”  
“I agree.” Elsa hesitated. “However, I think Ms. Lucas would also be perfect for the part of Valerie Wolf.” Elsa said. Killian was relieved that the others had enjoyed Emma as much as he had. He knew Ruby Wolf though. She had understudied in a few big shows recently and there was a lot of buzz about her.

  
“It's your show Ms. Frost.” Archie said. “I think at the very least we need to test Ms. Swan with Kristoff. Chemistry is vitally important to this story.”

  
“It's settled we will call her back to audition with Kristoff next week and offer Ruby the part of Valerie.” Elsa said decisively.

  
“And if they don’t have chemistry?” Killian asked. Kristoff Bjorman had already been cast as one of the shows two leading men. He was a promising up and coming star. Elsa was extremely nervous about the choice because her younger sister Anna, a talented set designer, was dating him.

  
“Than we do another set of auditions.” She said hesitantly. “For Jonas.” She teased. Jonas was of course Kristoff's part. They all laughed. Killian knew she was teasing, Kristoff was already under contract. They sent out the necessary texts and called Ruby to make the offer.

  
To all their surprise, even Ruby herself believed she was better for the part of the vixen werewolf Valerie Wolf. Happy beginning was a fantasy novel about a powerful white witch named Liesel who loses the love of her life, Jonas. She than goes on a quest to bring him back from the dead. Eventually she charters a ride with the fearsome yet loveable captain Elias Bertram. Despite being jaded himself, he falls for her. In the end he shows her that sometimes you don’t want a happy ending, but a happy beginning instead. It was told in two time periods, one during her young love story with Jonas and the second as she moves on 5 years later with Bertram. It was going to be difficult to stage.

  
Killian was tempted to call Emma and tell her she had the part, but he didn't know if it was a good idea as Elsa followed him out of the theater.

  
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you and Emma Swan?” Elsa said. Killian nearly fell over how could she possibly know.

  
“How…” He asked.

  
“I’m surprised everyone in the room didn't know. You were staring at her constantly.” Elsa said. “The two of you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other.”

  
“I met her in the club last night while I was waiting for you. One thing led to another and we had sex. I don’t even know how it happened.” He said.

  
“Killian Jones.” Elsa said a look of mock shock on her face. “She is 24 years old.”

  
“Yeah, well at least she isn’t 17.” He said. Elsa laughed clearly messing with him.

  
“Do you like her?” Elsa asked.

  
“Yes.” Killian answered instantly. “I mean, I barely know her, but I want to know more.”

  
“I say go for it.” She said. “If anyone deserves happiness Killian, it’s you.”

  
“I would say the same about you.” He teased.

  
“I will give you one warning.” She said. “I may be your oldest friend and the only real family you have got left. But if you mess up my play by hurting that girl. I will personally murder you.”  
“Understood.” Killian said, hoping she was only kidding.

  
“Is there anyway you could watch Liam tomorrow night?” she asked. “I have a thing, it’s the nanny's night off and Anna has a date with Kristoff.”

  
“What kind of thing?” Killian asked jokingly. He would of course watch Liam but he liked to tease Elsa. She paused looking at him as if thoughtful.  
“It’s a date.” She said. “Please don’t be mad at me Killian.”

  
“Why would I be mad?” He asked shocked.

  
“Because Liam was your brother. I know we both sort of act like he’s still here and I don’t want to make you think I’ve forgotten him.” She rambled.

  
“Liam wouldn't want you to be alone. I can take him it isn’t a problem.” Killian said.

  
“Thanks.” She let out a relieved breath.

  
-/-

  
Killian sat at home an hour later thinking hard about calling Emma. He wanted to talk to her. Which was strange as he had only known her for about 36 hours. He wasn’t sure if he should. He knew it wasn’t the most professional thing to do. Elsa had given him her blessing but mixing business with pleasure was risky and he wouldn’t do anything to mess up Elsa's play.

  
After fighting his urge for over an hour he finally decided to text message her. It wasn't as formal as a call but at least he could say hello. He still had no idea what to say. After another 10 tries he finally texted.

  
‘Hey Swan.’ it was simple enough. He was surprised when she responded back almost immediately.

  
‘You know my last name is actually Nolan, right?’ It had a teasing tone that made him laugh. He had known her last name probably wasn’t swan, but he hadn’t known what it was.  
‘Actually, I didn’t. But there is no way I'm calling you Nolan. Swan is way better.’ He hit send.

  
‘Killian I’m sorry, I’m going to have to talk to you later.’ Emma texted back. It was abrupt, and it surprised him.

  
‘Is something wrong?’ He asked. He waited about 2 minutes before she finally responded.

  
‘Neal just showed up on my doorstep.’ She finally texted back. He sat for only about 30 more seconds before deciding. He still remembered the address she had given her driver last night. He knew where she lived. He wasn’t going to let her take on Neal Cassidy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian handle Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff will return but for next few chapters I am working on the connection. Hope you like

It took Killian nearly 20 minutes to get his car the 15 blocks to Emma’s apartment. He probably could have gotten there quicker if he had taken a cab. The traffic was awful, and he couldn’t find a place to park. New York sucked if you owned a car. He finally paid to park and headed to Emma's building. The doorman wanted to call up to the penthouse and clear him, but Killian managed to convince him that he knew Emma. He also explained that he was in a hurry. According to the doorman, Neal had been upstairs for at least 15 minutes. He only hoped that everything was ok. He seriously doubted that Neal would hurt her, still it was a risk Killian wasn’t willing to take. As he got in the elevator to head up to her apartment, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if she would want him there. She seemed like the type of person that could handle things on her own. However, he didn’t think that she should have to.

He stepped out of the elevator and into pure chaos. Emma, Neal, and a third man Killian didn't recognize stood in the hallway outside the penthouse apartment. Emma had this entire floor, but there was still a lobby. The man Killian didn’t recognize was holding his eye. It looked like it was already swelling. Neal was holding a guitar case and a duffle bag. He looked seriously angry. Emma's eyes widened when Killian stepped out of the elevator.

  
“Seriously Neal, if you don’t leave right now, I’m calling the police and having you arrested for assault.” She said, barely acknowledging Killian’s presence.

  
“It isn't my fault Booth can’t take a punch.” Neal said back angrily.

  
“You have no right to barge into my apartment and hit my friends.” Emma screamed.

  
“I’m sorry Emma. I lost my mind for a second. I just wanted my stuff and he was in the way.” Neal paused. “I didn’t mean to hit August.”

  
“I still want you to leave.” Emma explained. She looked fearless. Killian admired that.

  
“I’m not going until I go inside and get the rest of my stuff.” He argued.

  
“You don’t have anything else. I bought everything in this apartment myself. Please just leave.” She said. She clearly didn’t want him inside.

  
“Step aside.” Neal said getting in Emma’s face in a way Killian didn’t like.

  
“Come on, you heard the lady. It’s time to leave.” Killian said. Emma didn't seem very happy that he had jumped in, but since he was already here, he wouldn’t let Neal treat her like shit. He was trying to hold the Elevator door open.

  
“Who is this guy?” Neal asked. After a few seconds, it seemed to click in his head. He knew exactly who Killian was.

  
“Oh… wow you are Killian Jones, aren't you?” He stopped in his tracks. He was awestruck. “I’m a huge fan.”

  
“I can’t say the same.” Killian said.

  
“Listen, whatever Emma said about me it is not the whole story. You know how it is.” He started.

  
“I don't know how you think it is Mr. Cassidy. My mother taught me that men are gentlemen. Gentlemen don’t post naked pictures of women without their permission.” Killian exclaimed. “I would never hit someone who was innocent.”

  
“Booth deserved it, he wasn't going to let me have my guitar.” Neal said.

  
“I asked you which one it was, Emma has three others. I was just trying to keep things civil. You punched me.” August finally interjected. Killian was forced to let the elevator go. “She wanted me to go get it for you. She would prefer it if you didn’t go into the apartment."

  
“I said that I wanted to get it myself.” Neal screamed. His anger was returning. “I don’t need you to fetch my Guitar for me."

  
“Emma did not want you inside. I was only trying to help.” August explained.

  
“This was supposed to be our apartment. I left a lot of things here and I want them back.” He spoke. “I want you back.”

  
“You have a real way of showing you care.” Emma screamed. “You sold pictures of me. I could never respect you after that. It’s really over this time Neal. You need to accept it.”

  
“I could ruin you forever.” Neal threatened. “I am still hoping that you will come to your senses and realize that you need me. If you don’t, I will sell that tape to the public.”

  
“I don’t even believe you have a tape.” Emma said. “I’m sick of being threatened. I’m not going to let you destroy me.”

  
“You keep believing that Emma. I promise the tape is real.” He was smiling at her now in a way that made Killian’s blood boil. The Elevator was back to the top floor.

  
“Get out of here, mate. Before I do something that I regret.” Killian said. He could have a temper and he didn't want Emma or her friend to see it.

  
“Oh what, you hoping to fuck my girlfriend now?” Neal asked getting into his face. “Trust me it isn't anything special.”

  
“Stay back.” Killian practically growled. He knew he was getting out of control, but he didn’t think he could hold back. Neal was scum. Killian had been taught to treat people better than this. He wondered what made Neal so entitled.

  
“I’m calling the police.” August said.

  
“You already fucked this guy didn't you Em?” Neal asked baiting them all now. “Wow. You dumped me for cheating on you, then hooked up with this guy first chance you got. You are such a hypocrite.” Neal added. Luckily, he was backing toward the Elevator now. Killian knew he was going to leave. He could see the venom in Killian's expression. A few seconds later he was gone.

  
“Wow.” August said as soon as the elevator doors closed. Killian was trying to calm down. Part of him wanted to chase Cassidy down and beat him bloody. The other part wanted to make sure Emma was alright. August turned to Killian and added. “Thank you, for the help.”

  
“You didn't have to come.” Emma said. There were tears forming in her eyes. She seemed genuinely overwhelmed.

  
“I didn't think you should have to face him alone. Sorry if I interrupted, Swan.” He said.

  
“August was here.” She said. “but I am glad you came. I don’t think he'd have left without the police otherwise.”

  
“I’m Killian Jones by the way.” Killian said putting a hand out for August.

  
“August Booth.” He paused. “I’m Emma's agent.”

  
“He's one of my best friends too.” Emma teased. “We've known each other for years.” She was clearly trying to let Killian know that August was not a boyfriend. He smiled. He hadn’t gotten that vibe from them. It was almost a brother sister thing. “Come on in. I think maybe all of us need a drink.”

  
Killian stepped inside the penthouse. It was huge, but not as Feminine as he would have expected a woman’s apartment to be. Emma was not a typical girl. There wasn't any pink anywhere. It had none of the soft floral touches Elsa's apartment had. He liked it. There were two bold red leather sofas in the living area. They reminded him somehow of the red leather jacket Emma had been wearing the night he had met her. There was a glass case on one side of the sofas which seemed to hold old comic books. He had to guess that Emma was a collector. On the wall there were framed copies of each of Emma's platinum records. In the center, there was a large photo of Emma with what Killian could only assume were her parents and younger brother.

  
“What would you like?” She asked Killian.

  
“Water.” He paused. “I don't drink very often anymore.” He said boldly. Killian had never called himself an alcoholic, but he knew he had to watch himself. Rum was a vice that could get out of hand easily. It had happened a few times already and he wasn’t ready to do that again. He definitely didn’t want to become a drunk like his father.

  
“Fair enough.” August said, though he poured himself something stronger. He seemed shakier than he wanted to let on. Killian had been in his share of fights, the adrenaline crash afterwards could be crazy. He had grabbed a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and placed them over his slightly swollen eye. Emma smiled as she walked over with Killian's water.

  
“You have that date in like an hour.” She said to August. He looked at his watch.

  
“Crap. Isra is going to wonder who beat me up.” He said. “I really wanted to make a Good impression.”

  
“Tell her everything. Hopefully she likes you enough to still be seen with you.” Emma teased.

  
“I’m sure she does.” August said. His voice changed when he mentioned Isra. She must be someone he really liked. “I’m glad It’s not our very first date. I’d have to kill Neal if that was the case.”

  
“I'd help you.” Killian teased. August laughed, which was a good sign.

  
“I need to get going.” He said getting to his feet.

  
“Keep the peas.” Emma said examining his eye. The swelling had only gone down slightly.

  
“Thanks.” He said. “It was nice to meet you Killian.”

  
“You too, I hope we can do it again sometime when people aren't getting punched.” Killian joked.

  
“That would be great.” August smiled.

  
“see you tomorrow.” Emma said as he headed out the door. Once they were alone there were several seconds of silence.

  
“I hope you aren't upset that I came.” He managed, more nervous about it then he had realized.

  
“I do want to tell you that I’m not the type of girl who needs a man to protect her.” Emma said. “But I’m also glad you were here.” Killian was relieved.

  
“I didn't come because I thought you needed protecting. I came because I didn't want you to have to face him alone.” Killian explained.

  
“August was here.” She said. “I wasn’t alone.”

  
“I didn't know that, I should have asked if it was ok.” He started. “I don’t even know if you want me here now.”

  
“Thank you for coming.” She smiled. She was hoping this was enough of an answer. She took his hand in hers but didn’t go any further. He was fine with that. The relationship had started off all heat. Now he genuinely wanted to know Emma Swan.

  
“So, I wanted to let you know, you were the only person we called back.” He smiled.

  
“Really?” She said a little giddy. “You didn’t even call back that Ruby girl? She was amazing.”

  
“We offered her the part of Valerie.” He explained.

  
“Oh.” Emma looked a little nervous.“So what now?” She asked.

  
“Elsa said she was going to setup your callback. Has she already called you?” Killian asked.

  
“Yeah. We set it up for Tuesday morning.” Emma explained.

  
“They will test you with our Jonas, Kristoff Bjorman than we will make our final decision.” he said. “Archie thought we should test the chemistry before offering the part.”

  
“I see.” Emma said. “Can I ask why Jonas and not Captain Bertram? He’s the actual love interest in the book.”  
“I know.” Killian teased. “We haven't found him yet.”

  
“how much longer do you have before it’s supposed to be starting?” she asked. He laughed.

  
“We have 16 weeks until the workshop preview and then 4 weeks after that we open.” He explained. “Its crazy. We haven't officially cast either of our leads yet.”

  
“You would make a great Captain Bertram.” Emma said. Killian looked as though he might be ill.

  
“Elsa keeps threatening.” He said. “I keep insisting that we schedule more auditions.”

  
“I wasn't joking.” Emma said. He looked at her with a strange contemplation. He hadn’t been in front of an audience in 6 years. He had never acted. It seemed insane.

 

“I think Elsa is too.” He paused. “But I’m way too nervous. I could never make it work. Besides it’s always a bad idea to star in your own show.”

  
“I think you should at least consider it. It would give us more time together.” She was tracing circles on the back of his wrist now. He wanted more than anything to kiss her.

  
“I think we will be spending plenty of time together either way.” He said. The pretense was gone. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She moaned a little unsure but didn’t object. Their tongues began to explore. He loved the way she tasted. It was like cinnamon and something else, something distinctly Emma. He already couldn’t get enough of it.

  
She stood up leading him to one of the red sofas. When he sat down, she straddled him. Her hips were rubbing against his stiffening groin. He let her kiss him loosing himself for several moments in Emma. He pushed away before it could go too far. As much as he wanted her, he knew they needed to talk about what was happening between them. “Seriously Swan, let’s breath for a minute.”

  
“I don't know why I’m so drawn to you.” She managed. “it’s actually a little scary. I’m normally not like this. Especially with people I barely know.”

  
“I want you to know that I actually like you. I don’t want this to be a sex thing.” He said. “I think it could be more then that.”

  
“Oh.” She said thinking hard. “I just got out of a seriously messed up relationship. I can’t believe you want to date me with everything that is going on."

  
“Only if that's what you want. I think everyone has baggage. Mine could fill an airplane cargo hold, but it doesn’t make me like you less.”

  
“We are going to be in the spotlight constantly.” She spoke nerves in her voice. “What with the stuff with Neal and the fact that we only just broke up. I know that the paparazzi will be swarming.”

  
“I don’t care about some photos your ex posted of you on the internet. Or the fact that the relationship will be in the public eye. I haven't connected with anyone in a really long time. There is something about you that makes me feel like I am willing to try again. That doesn’t happen to me every day.” Killian managed. “I just want to explore that. I feel we owe it to ourselves to see where it goes.”

  
“Ok.” She managed. “I can see where it goes.” She agreed. He smiled broadly. It had none of its usual devil quality. It was more like a child on Christmas morning.

  
“So how about you let me take you on a real proper date this weekend? I have my nephew on Friday, but otherwise I’m free.” He asked.

  
“I can’t.” She said. His heart nearly dropped. “I would love to, but I have to go to Maine this weekend. My baby brother Leo is turning 16 and I promised I would be there.”

  
“Oh.” He said relieved. She wasn't trying to ditch him. “I understand. I didn't know that your brother was so much younger than you.”

  
“Yeah.” She said. “Not sure why my parents waited so long. But I promised him I would sing something at his party. He wants to show off.”

  
“Plus, you get to see your family.” He added. He would kill to have a family to visit again.

  
“It is nice and quiet there.” It was obvious that she was thinking hard. “But I think it might be too soon for you to come with me.”

  
“You are probably right about that.” He paused again. She was still considering.

  
“in a few months.” She promised. He couldn’t help but smile. He liked the fact that she was seeing them together months in the future.

  
“What about after you get back?” He prompted. “I can get reservation at s nice restaurant and we can have a real live date.”

  
“I will be back Monday morning.” She smiled. She flopped slightly out of his lap but they were still in an intimate embrace. She leaned so her head was against him.

  
“ok.” He said. He kissed her cheek sweetly. “Monday evening then?”

  
“Sounds good.” She laughed. “It has been a while since I had a date.”

  
“Not nearly as long as it has been for me.” Killian promised.

  
He knew there was an unspoken promise between the two of them. Nothing more was going to happen between them until after the date on Monday. He kissed her a few more times, careful to avoid anything too tempting, than decided to head out. It was getting late and his parking would only last until 9pm. After that it would get really expensive.

  
“Bye, love.” He said in the hallway outside. She reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was a nice kiss that had sparks reaching his toes. He let the kiss last a little longer than it probably should have.

  
“Bye Killian.” She laughed as he got onto the elevator.

  
-/-

  
At 9am the next morning Killian was getting a cup of tea when his phone buzzed. He hadn’t expected any calls or texts. He was surprised to see that it was a photo from Emma. The next text contained a link. He opened the texts and gasped. The photo showed her and Killian wrapped in the gentle kiss she had given him in the hallway outside her apartment the night before. It was from one of the gossip magazines online site. The headline read ‘Emma Swan's steamy new romance.’ Killian wondered how the photographer had gotten so close without them seeing him.

  
“You sure you're really ready for all this?” The text said along with it.

  
“Bring it on Swan.” Killian texted back with a smiley face. If the media wanted a story. He and Emma would give them a story.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope you enjoy. Sorry this is so late. I know I said Tuesday. Next week will be back to Tuesday.

When Emma's plane landed in New York on Monday she had never been more relieved. Her mother had spent most of the weekend asking her about Killian Jones. Emma didn't even know what to say. She had gotten the buildings newest doorman fired. He had apparently allowed the paparazzi who had taken pictures into the building after he slipped him a 100-dollar bill. She hoped no one else would ever be allowed into her building to take pictures again. Her mother was relentless however. The problem was Emma's mother and father were childhood sweethearts, they had never even thought about being with anyone but each other. The idea that Emma had hooked up with a man 48 hours after her break-up with Neal didn’t make sense to them. They wanted to know if the new relationship was serious. She couldn’t even fully call it a relationship yet.  
Emma wasn’t even sure what was going to happen with Killian. It had been supposed to be a casual fling to help her forget Neal, but the more time she spent with him, the more she enjoyed him. They texted for hours the first night she had been in Maine. It had been a very long time since she had done anything like that with Neal. Despite all this, Emma wondered if it was too fast. She was just out of a very serious relationship. Then again, Neal wasn’t dead. The relationship had finally ended, but it had been over for a long time.  
“Hey Swan.” Killian said when she called him to let him know that she had landed. She still had no idea what time they were going out for their date.   
“Hey Jones.” She said back. If he was going to insist on calling her ‘Swan' she would call him his last name. “I just wanted to know what time and where?”  
“I will pick you up at 7. The where is a surprise.” He said.  
“How should I dress?” she asked.   
“However you want.” He teased. “No dress codes.”  
“Ok.” She said. This was difficult for her to except. For the last 10 years, she had planned every outfit she put on meticulously. If she was going out most likely there would be pictures of her. She needed to always look her best no matter what.   
“The suspense is killing you isn't it?” He asked. She could feel that devilish smile on his face, even though they were only on the phone.  
“I don’t love surprises.” She admitted.   
“Too bad.” He said not giving in. She laughed. It was nice to laugh with someone. Neal had always been more concerned with being seen in the right places than with having fun. Emma had to admit this was refreshing. “Hey, I have to go, I have a production meeting for the show, but be out by the rear door at 7.”  
“Sounds good.” Emma agreed. They said goodbye. She grimaced as she saw the flash of a camera while she walked with her security team through the terminal. It turned out to be just a star struck teenage girl. That was always better than paparazzi. The thing with the naked photos was cooling down. Her label had gotten an injunction to have the pictures removed. They were still showing up on the internet, but with much less frequency. The new news was her budding relationship with the reclusive former rock icon Killian Jones. Pictures of both were popping up on gossip sites everywhere. Some said the brief fling had already ended, some said it was a publicity stunt. She was grateful that all the sites had now turned their attention to the news of the recent engagement of Robin Locksley and Regina Mills. She was getting a much-needed break  
-/-  
At 6:48 Emma took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had on a red shirt with faux leather sleeves and a pair of tight black Jeans. It was casual, but not so much so that it seemed informal. She thought she looked good. She stepped out of the elevator and waved at the doorman. It was the guy who normally did the night shift. She went to the rear exit, which was much more private than the front door. She might still be spotted, but it was less likely.   
About 5 minutes later, Killian rounded the corner in a convertible Maserati. She was surprised that he owned such a fancy car. Just because he wasn’t famous anymore didn’t mean he didn’t still have money. She smiled as he pulled up, walked around the car, and opened the door for her.  
“That wasn’t necessary.” She said.   
“Good form is always necessary.” He winked at her. She smiled again and got into the car. They talked idly as they drove. She was surprised when he turned the direction of Chelsea. It wasn’t where most of the restaurant scene was. She decided she would trust him.   
“Are you going to tell me where we are going now?” She asked when they were still driving 10 minutes later.  
“We are almost there, love be patient.” He said.   
“Sorry, I’m not used to this kind of thing. I had to convince August not to have a security detail.” She explained. “He gets nervous when I go out.”  
“I get that… Security can be important when you do this kind of work. Look at my brother.” Emma stopped short. She had forgotten that Killian’s brother had been killed by a crazed fan.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think.” She said embarrassed.  
“It's ok. I am not afraid to talk about it, but it was a long time ago we all had to move on.” He explained. “I was just trying to make sure that you understand why everyone is so protective. It's important.”  
“Yeah.” She said. He pulled into the parking lot of the Chelsea Piers Marina. Emma was even more confused.  
“What are we doing here?” She asked as he walked out to a dock.  
“Having dinner.” He explained. He took her hand and led her out to a large sailboat. “This is my pride and joy, The Jolly Roger.” He said with a wide smile. She looked at the boat. It was nice enough from what she could tell. She knew nothing about boats. She and Neal had gone to a Party on a yacht once. He had ended up puking over the side and they had to leave early.  
“Like the pirate flag?” she said sarcastically than smiled.   
“Exactly.” He admitted. “I love sailing and the sea. If I had been born in a different century, I probably would have been a pirate.”  
“You would make a good one.” She teased as he helped her step aboard. It was a nice ship. Clearly designed for long leisurely sailing or racing. On the deck, there was a picnic blanket with a basket and ice bucket with some type of wine or champagne. She couldn’t help thinking it was one of the most romantic gestures she had ever seen.  
“How did you get this all set up?” She asked.  
“Elsa and Liam helped.” He explained.   
“Liam?” She asked clearly confused.   
“Little Liam, my nephew.” He explained. “We are pretty close.” He seemed a little self conscious now. As if sharing this worried him. “My brother died before Elsa even realized she was pregnant. I've tried my best to fill in."  
“I think that's awesome.” She said taking the seat on the deck. “I hope I get to meet him sometime.”   
“Me too.” Killian admitted. “I hope you think this is ok, I know I said I wanted to take you out somewhere but with all the attention we have been getting…” She stopped him with a kiss square on the lips. It only took him a few seconds to kiss her back.  
“I love it.” She said. “It's so private, yet, somehow cool. Are we going to go out on the water?”  
“Of course. Have you ever been?” He asked. “On a cruise ship or yacht, but not sailing.”  
“Well you are in for a treat. I’ll teach you a little.” He smiled. Moonlight sailing could be beautiful. He was hopeful that she would enjoy herself. “First let me get us out and then we can eat. I think that there is just enough of a breeze for a nice sail.” He explained. Emma watched as he did several interesting maneuvers. Most of them showed off his amazing body. He was thin, but he was also incredibly muscular. She wondered how hard he worked to keep this physique.   
“Here.” he said once they were moving. He poured Emma a glass of wine then opened the picnic basket   
“What’s in there?” She asked. She was admittedly hungry. He pulled out several sandwiches, some sort of chicken salad, yogurt and an assortment of cheeses.   
“Cool.” Emma said as she grabbed the chicken salad. They ate on the deck. Emma was convinced that this was the only place in the city where you could actually see the stars.  
“Storybrooke has lots of sailboats actually. I don’t know why I never tried this before.”  
“If I ever go there, we can rent a boat and go out.” He said. “Maine’s supposed to be one of the best places to sail in the world.” He was surprised when Emma laid down on the deck and started staring up at the stars.  
“I love it in Maine. I grew up their and it will always be home.” She said.   
“My childhood best friend Lily and I used to star gaze sometimes.” Emma explained. “we both had big dreams in those days.”  
“Where is she now?” He asked.   
“I don’t know. She got into some trouble when we were in high school. Did some time in juvie. Then her mom took her and moved to Portland to give her a fresh start. I haven’t seen her in a very long time.” She paused. “Still its nice to remember.” Killian adjusted the heading slightly then laid down next to her. She moved so that her body was against him. She smiled as he leaned over, kissing her lips softly.  
She shifted so that they were even closer. Their bodies were now pressed together. Emma moved so that she was kissing down his neck. She could tell it turned him on.   
“Do you think we should do this in the open like this?” Killian asked. His voice was becoming desperate and raspy. Emma looked around. The only ships in the area were far off in the distance. Even the paparazzi couldn’t see them out here. He still wasn’t willing to risk it.   
“Huh.” Emma groaned. She had nearly forgotten their surroundings.  
“Let me put the sails at half-mast.” He said. “The breeze is light, so, the ship won’t really go anywhere, go ahead and go down to the cabin, I’ll be right there.” He explained. She smiled walking down the stairs. She hadn’t been in the cabin yet. It was a small living quarters, but there was a toilet and a microwave. The bunk was small. At best it was a double bed. It was probably a better decision to come in here. She lost her head whenever Killian was kissing her. She hadn’t intended on sleeping with Killian on this date. Yet, here she was. There was something irresistible about him.   
It took him less than 2 minutes to make his way down the stairs. Emma sat on the bunk eyes full of desire. He stepped to her and began kissing her. She remembered how amazing sex with Killian was and she wanted it again. He seemed to understand, but he was taking it slowly and cautiously.   
“Killian.” She begged as she felt his lips slowly kiss down her jaw to her neck. He found the sweet spot below her ear and made her moan. She wanted to give him pleasure and to be pleasured. He smiled.   
“Too hot.” She said. Her skin was on fire and she needed to lose some clothes. He helped her pull off the red shirt. She began to unbutton the gray button down he wore.  
“Emma.” He said her name as she got the shirt open and started exploring his chest with her hands. He had just the right amount of hair to be sexy. She moved her hand down finding him through his pants, he moaned uncontrollably. She smiled. It was her turn to return the favor. She slid down between his legs as he unhooked her bra. His eyes were wide as if he knew what she was thinking. She started to undo his zipper.  
“Swan, you don’t have to…” He said locking eyes with her. He was sitting on the edge of the bunk. she had moved to sitting on her knees on the floor between his legs.  
“Please.” She practically begged. “I want to.” She explained. Maybe it wasn’t normal for a woman to enjoy this, but Emma enjoyed giving her partner pleasure. Killian didn’t fight her as she undid the zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down.   
His large member popped free of his pants. He was the largest man she had ever tried this with, but she thought she could do it. She licked up and down swirling her tongue around the tip. Killian smiled clearly enjoying the sensation. Then she took him into her mouth. She started by just teasing the tip, but quickly pushed herself further, taking as much as she could.   
“Oh my gods.” Killian said his eyes were closed. “Your mouth is amazing Emma.” She bobbed up and down several more times testing the limits of what she could take. “Can I fuck it please. I promise not too hard?” He begged. he was practically a whimpering animal. She nodded, and he thrust. He was careful not to gag her. Finally, he pulled himself out of her mouth, pulling her to her feet.  
“We have to stop.” He begged desperately. “I want you and if you keep going, I will finish in your mouth.” Emma nodded in understanding. He looked her in the eyes as she hastily removed the rest of her clothing. When her pants were gone, he found her slit with his hands. She was soaked and ready for him. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful goddess who was the desire of half the men in the world was with him.   
Emma pushed him gently so that she landed atop him. She lifted a leg over and began to straddle him. He knew that right now she was in complete control. He liked it. He trusted her. She grabbed the condom he had put on the bed when he had come down, carefully sliding it over him. Then she was slipping down slowly sheathing him inside her. She felt like she was made for him. He couldn’t believe how they fit together. Emma drove the pace slowly at first. She reached down and placed her hand between them as she rode him. He enjoyed seeing her pleasuring herself while riding. He simply watched her at first, but he was unable to hold back when she increased her pace. He began thrusting up to match her. She made the most delicious noise he had ever heard when he did.  
“You are so beautiful like this.” He whispered into her ear. “I love how you feel around me. Fits like a it was made for me.” He was good a talking dirty during sex and it seemed to turn Emma on. “Keep going Emma, I need you to cum for me.”  
“Just like that.” She said as he started thrusting harder. They could hear the snap of their bodies hitting each other and the room smelled of sex. It only made it hotter. She laid down on top of him, letting him do the work for a moment. “Killian, fuck. More.” She screamed as he drove into her now. He kissed her softly as he felt her begin to flutter.   
“I’m close myself Swan.” He managed as she exploded around him. The sensation pushed him over the edge. Emma slid off of him but remained laying on his chest.  
“Wow.” She finally managed. He laughed. He managed to pull off the condom and discard it without moving her. She smiled.  
“Thank you love.” He said. He looked at her seriously now. She didn't fully understand.  
“For what?” she asked.   
“For making me realize I can still feel.” It was an emotional statement probably too deep for a first real date, but it was true. Before Emma, he had forgotten what relationships were like. He could really learn to love this girl. “I haven’t really believed since my marriage ended.”  
“you’re welcomed.” She managed after a brief pause. She didn’t know what else to say but curled in tighter.  
“I don’t know how Neal can say he didn’t enjoy that?” Killian said offhandedly thinking about Neal’s comment.  
“It was never like that with him.” She explained. “He was selfish.”  
“I hope you know, I never will be.” Killian explained.  
“I know.” Emma said.   
“If you aren’t ready for a relationship yet I get it. I know you just got out of a serious and complicated one. I can wait, but I do care for you.” He managed.  
“I thought about that today. Neal and I have had problems for a while. The relationship didn't just end, it was dying for a long time. I’m not sure I am ready, but with you I want to try and that speaks volumes. I’m a pretty guarded person, because in this business it’s hard to know who your friends are. With you I don’t feel like I need to be guarded. I can be me.” He could tell it had been difficult for her to say.  
“I don’t want to see anyone else.” He explained.   
“Neither do I.” She answered. Killian laughed.  
“Next time Cassidy accuses me of sleeping with his girl, I’m going to deck him for speaking to mine that way.” He teased. Emma poked him between the ribs which lead to him tickling her. He looked at the clock, it was nearly 9:30. “I need to get dressed and get the boat back to the dock. They don’t allow sailing after 10pm in the harbor. Last thing we need is to be arrested.”   
“Sounds fair. I will be right up.” She said. They spent the next 10 minutes getting the boat back to the dock. They got in the Maserati and Killian drove Emma home.   
“So, I guess I’ll see you at 10am.” He said referring to the audition time for the next day. Emma looked at him for a moment.   
“I have a private parking spot upstairs in the garage and I don't keep a car in New York.” She explained. “If you want to you can stay?” it was a clear invitation. He smiled and turned into the garage.   
-/-  
Neal Cassidy sat in his loft apartment in queens staring at the Latest gossip photos. A few hours earlier photos had been taken of Emma getting into Killian Jones Maserati in back of her apartment. Of all the men in the world. It had to be one of his childhood idols. He couldn’t deny that the guy was cool, but Emma was supposed to be his girl. He hadn’t stayed with her for all these years to have it all ruined. She was exactly what his image needed.   
The problem was he wasn't sure that the tape was the answer. He was on it too. Men didn't have the same stigma of course, but it would most likely harm his image. He wanted to use the tape without using it. It was the only way to get Emma to come to her senses and realize that they belonged together.  
He opened up his computer and began digging. Fairly easily he was able to find Killian Jones Email address. If they were friends, he would tell him to keep his info more secure. They weren't ever going to be friends. He cut a two minute clip from the video and attached it to the email. Than he typed the words ‘End this now, or I will release the rest.’ He hit send.  
-/-  
Killian sat in bed basking in the after glow of a second round with Emma. She had just fallen asleep. He heard his phone buzz with a new Email. He walked over, still completely naked and picked it up. His mouth fell open as he saw the contents. He was not going to let Neal Cassidy threaten him.  
“Emma.” He whispered. He had watched only about 10 seconds of the video, but he knew what it was. It was disgusting that Neal had done this to her.   
“huh.” She hummed half awake.   
“Please love, we need to talk.” He said. He would not keep this from her.   
“What is it?” She asked sleepily. He handed her the phone. She began to cry as she saw it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.  
“It's ok Emma.” Killian said. “We will get through this together.”  
“How can you say that. I can't believe you just saw that and that you still want me.” She said. “I never let him film us, that’s just sick.”  
“why would you ever think that seeing this would change anything?’ He asked. “Cassidy can threaten me all he wants. I honestly don't think he would release the video because he doesn't want to destroy his image either. I won’t let that immature little boy hurt me or you.” Emma looked at him eyes wide. She clearly didn't know what to say. Finally, she just kissed him again lost for words. After that he held her playing with a tendril of her hair in his fingers until she finally drifted off again. If Neal wanted a fight, Killian would give him a war. He had found Emma and he was never letting her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this update is very short, but I really felt this was the best natural breaking point and simply couldn't make it longer. I hope you all enjoy. Until I found you will update Thursday for anyone who cares. 
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Jeanette

Emma arrived at her audition ready to go the next morning. Killian had left around six a.m. in order to be on site and ready. Elsa had called Emma at 7:30 in the morning to see if she could give them at least 3 hours today. She was supposed to meet with her label to get set up with a New York recording studio for her latest album. She had told them she intended to stay in New York for a while. She had rescheduled that meeting for 3pm in the afternoon. That should give Elsa enough time for whatever she had planned. Emma was surprised when she came in and was told they were doing a full hair and makeup. It was unusual for an audition, even if it was a final callback. Her long blonde hair was placed back in a smooth, but elegant bun and her clothes were replaced with a huge red ball gown. Her makeup was way over the top, but then in theater it always was. By the time she had left the dressing room she was Princess Liesel.   
She walked out of the dressing room to see a reddish blonde girl and Kristoff Bjorman in a intimate conversation. As much as she didn’t want to interrupt, the hallway was narrow, and her dress was large. The red hair girl looked at her with wide eyes. The girl was in her mid-twenties and despite the difference in hair color, Emma immediately knew this girl was Elsa's sister Anna. The resemblance was very strong. Killian had also told her that Anna was Kristoff’s girlfriend.  
“You must be my new co-star.” He said. “I’m Kristoff.”  
“Emma.” She explained. “but I haven’t got the part yet.”   
“Elsa has done nothing but rave about you. Barring some major catastrophe this is a formality.” Anna said. “I can’t blame her for loving you. I own all your albums.” She blushed.  
“Anna is lacking a filter.” Kristoff teased her putting his arm tightly around her. It was clear he loved her very much.   
“It's true. I just say whatever pops into my head.” She explained.  
“It's endearing.” Emma said. She might find it annoying in someone else but in Anna it was cute. She liked Anna already.   
“5 minutes.” One of the stage hands announced. Emma shuttered.  
“We got this.” Kristoff said confidently. Emma tried her best to smile. She peeked through the curtain at Killian. She couldn’t help but smile. He was wearing one of the ‘I heart Emma Swan’ shirts that little girls usually bought on her tours. She wondered where he had found it. It should have been strange or silly, but it was perfect. It made her relax.  
“You have a fan.” Kristoff said looking at Killian and laughing.  
“I have a boyfriend.” Emma admitted.  
“Really?” Kristoff said. “You and Jones.”  
“Haven't you read the gossip mags? It’s been on the front page of all of them.” Emma said.  
“I try to avoid those things. I did see what your ex did to you.” Kristoff said. “That was crap.” Emma was instantly reminded of Killian’s email. He had insisted that they call the police this morning. Emma had been hesitant, but the officer had agreed that the content of the email was harassment. Emma had decided not to be harassed anymore. She was sure that Neal was seething over the restraining order and possible arrest. So far, he had not retaliated.  
“Yeah.” She paused. “He sucks.” Emma was nervous about this audition now. If Killian was one of three people casting the play everyone could think that she had only gotten the part due to the relationship. She had to prove she deserved it.   
The light went down, she and Kristoff stepped onto the stage. She had spent most of the weekend memorizing her lines for the scene. It was one of her favorite scenes from the novel. It was a moment that makes Liesel realize that the perfect romance she had with Jonas has truly ended. The quest to bring him back from the dead is pointless.   
“Jonas.” Liesel said looking down at the photo with tears in her eyes. Emma was not sure how this would work when the show was staged. Jonas was supposed to appear in front of Liesel in a ball of light. The scene took place on the hold of Bertram's ship. For now, Kristoff simply walked on stage.  
“Liesel my love.” He said taking her hands. His costume was strangely golden reiterating that in this scene he was brought here by Liesel's white magic.  
“How?” she asked.   
“When you love someone as truly and completely as we love, a piece of them stays with us always. I loved you more than I ever knew I could love someone. But Liesel this must stop. If you continue this quest, it will darken you. Bringing someone back from the dead is powerful dark magic and it can only be done at the sacrifice of another life. You are not capable of that, even to bring me back.”  
“I’m capable of anything for you Jonas.” She snapped.  
“Please, don’t let this destroy you.” Jonas begged. “I have seen the future love. If you continue on this path, you will be the most feared dark sorceress ever born.”  
“Will I have you?” She asked pointedly. He closed his mouth, afraid of the answer. “In a form, but I will be nothing but a broken shadow of who I was. Barely more than an apparition.”  
“As you are now?” she spoke.   
“No.” he said. “Something more monstrous, there is another path for you , one of goodness and happiness with…”  
“I don’t love Elias Bertram.” She snapped. “he is a pirate. He has done horrible things. He has killed people for little more than drinking his wine.”  
“He maybe broken, but so are you. The two of you can make each other whole again.”  
“I can’t let you go.” Liesel said this was the moment Emma had dreaded.   
“I will always be with you.” He said tears forming in his eyes. “When you realize that, you will finally let go.” He leaned in, his lips meeting Emma's in a chaste but passionate kiss. She was confident that they had perfectly executed the complex scene.  
“Cut.” They heard one of the staff members yell. Elsa, Archie, and Killian were all on their feet.   
“That was…” Elsa attempted. There were tears in her eyes. “Emma, there will be no further pretense, this is my show and I get the final word. The part is yours.”   
-/-  
About 30 minutes later, Emma sat in the dressing room. Someone had helped her out of her costume. Her makeup had been washed off. Killian sat in the dressing room chair explaining the next part of the day to her.  
“Elsa is extremely anxious to get Elias cast. As she knew that, barring some horrible failure, she was offering you the part. She has lined up about 12 men to audition with you for that part.”  
“Are you one of them?” Emma teased. She walked over and kissed his furrowed brow.   
“No.” he said. “I’m co-directing, and it would be extremely difficult to do everything.”  
“I think you should try.” Emma said. She gave him her best pleading look. “We would know that the chemistry was right if it was you.”  
“Some real couples have terrible chemistry on stage.” He explained. He was making up excuses. He had told her he was terrified of acting. He didn’t know if he was any good.  
“And some are phenomenal.” She said. “Think about it. For me and for Elsa.”  
“I will only if none of these guys works out.” He said. He had pulled her close. She wasn't sure it was appropriate but didn't fight it too much. He kissed her gently.  
“I like the shirt by the way.” She teased. “Where did you find it?”   
“Oh, its Anna's she had to by a men’s extra large at one of your concerts a few years ago, she let me borrow it. I hope you think it’s funny. Not crazy.” He said.  
“It's perfect and it somehow made me less nervous.” She explained.   
“Good.” He smiled. “I wanted to fill you in on something else. Officer Humbert from the station called me back after I left this morning. He served Neal with harassment charges and the restraining order. Apparently, Neal got so angry that he punched a cop. They had to bring him in to the station. He was formally charged, then let go.”  
“I bet he loved that.” She explained. She felt bad that it had come to this.  
“All we can do now is hope he listens and stays away from you.” Killian said. “The police can't stop him from releasing the tape. They can stop him from harassing you with it.”   
“That's the same thing.” She said passionately.  
“I know baby. We can try to go to court, but I’m afraid the contents of the tape would be publically released because you are both in the spotlight. I know you don’t even want anyone to know that the tape exists.”   
“It maybe too late for that.” She said. “I'll find a lawyer.”   
“that is probably wise.” He said. “And Emma, anything you need me for, I'm here.”  
“I know.” She leaned in kissing him much more passionately than before. She wasn’t going to let it go to far but she wanted he comfort the brought her. “Thank you.”  
-/-  
Emma was exhausted by the time the 12 actors had auditioned. They were all close, but none of them seemed perfect for the part. She got the impression that the casting table felt the same way. One guy, William Scarlet, had the pirate acting style down perfectly. He had only been a mediocre singer. Another guy, Walsh something, did an ok job with the song, but was a bad actor. Emma was feeling as defeated as the others. She was about to head back to the dressing room when Killian surprised everyone.  
“I will try.” He jumped on stage. Elsa looked relieved. Archie was curious.  
“You are already writing the score and co-directing with Elsa. Are you up for this?” Archie asked. Killian looked thoughtful.   
“I want this play to be a success.” He spoke passionately. “In order to do that, we need a leading man who can do the part. I think we can figure it out from there.”   
“Lights.” Elsa said with a broad smile.  
The scene was slightly earlier in the play. It was the first kiss between Liesel and the pirate Captain Bertram. Emma had been kissing so many men today it felt strange to now do this with Killian.  
“We got this, Swan.” He whispered in her ear as they took their positions. The start was called, and Killian slipped into character.  
“Listen little girl, I know you think that once you get to the isle of solace that all your problems will be solved. But you don’t know what darkness lurks there. Its evil.” He said.  
“Yes, and it’s the only place in the world where I can raise a soul from the dead.” She snapped.  
“Love, you don’t want to go doing that. I've seen the results.” He spoke. “They are like half people. Still decayed sometimes, never anything but a hollow shell of what they were. You don’t want to do it.”  
“I am a powerful sorcerer, I can do a better job with the transformation. I know I can.” She said.  
“You know the cost, right?” He spoke. “Its not like you can just wave your wand. You have to sacrifice someone else's life for his.”  
“I can handle it.” She said voice trembling.   
“I don’t think that you can.” He challenged getting into her face. They were standing extremely close now. She looked at him, eyes locking dangerously. The gaze held a little too long. Just as it was supposed to be.   
“You couldn’t handle me.” She said.  
“Perhaps you are the one, who couldn’t handle it.” He said. They stared for two seconds longer, then the fiery passion of the kiss, long and hot, far different than the chaste one she had done with Kristoff earlier. This was exactly how she felt with Killian and how Liesel felt with Bertram.   
“Never put your grubby pirate lips on me again.” She managed pushing him off of her. As she was supposed to. Than she walked off the stage. Cut was called. Emma walked back on the stage staring at Killian. The entire scene had felt perfect. She waited with bated breath to see what they would say.  
“I have been a casting agent on hundreds of projects.” Archie said as she reentered the stage. “That was the stuff Tony’s are made of.” Everyone knew that it was the right choice.   
“We begin rehearsals on Wednesday.” Elsa agreed. There was no going back now. Killian and Emma were the stars of the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian meet with Emma's lawyer about Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Sorry this note is a little long. With everything that is going on in personal life right now, updating two stories every week has become near impossible for me. I am trying my best but for the moment at least I'm going to have to change my updating schedule. Instead of posting this on Tuesday (which I haven't done for several weeks) and Until I found you on Thursday. I will now be updating this every other Thursday and Until I found you on the opposite Thursday. I hope to eventually be able to get back to weekly updates but as of right now that isn't going to work for me. I hope you all understand and enjoy the chapter.  
> thanks for all the awesome support.

On Thursday morning, Emma finally got a meeting with Jason Harris, the lawyer that her label had helped her retain. She was nervous. After considering calling to see if her mother would fly out, she decided to ask Killian to come with her instead. She didn’t want her mother to know what Neal had filmed. She would find out eventually if he managed to get his tape published. She didn’t want her mother to see it if she didn’t have to. She hadn’t even told her parents about the tape yet. They had been upset enough by the pictures. It was soon to ask Killian to do something like this with her, but he was the only person who had seen the tape, and she trusted him. They had not seen each other since the audition on Tuesday morning. She hated to admit she missed him already.

As she walked through the door into the reception area of the Lawyer’s office, she was surprised to find Killian already sitting in the waiting room. He was officially a much better morning person than she was. He had two coffee’s in his hands. She was relieved, she hadn’t had time to stop. The appointment was at 8:15 and she hadn’t woken up until almost 7:30. When her car service had arrived, she had still been brushing her teeth. She wasn’t as polished as she normally was, and she knew it. She hated that she wasn’t her best for her first meeting with her lawyer. She checked in at the front desk than went to take the seat next to Killian.

“Hey.” He said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss Emma on the cheek. Emma grinned.

“I’m glad you could make it.” She muttered, her voice was full of nerves. 

“You needed me, so here I am.” He explained. She laughed. She didn't know what she could possibly have done to deserve Killian Jones. He was being so kind to her. For the first time in her life she felt like the person she was dating was there for her. “Sorry I was so busy yesterday. I barely had time to talk to you at all. We had to finish getting the smaller parts and the company cast before rehearsals start next Monday.”

“Is everything ready?” Emma asked. She could tell he was anxious. This play was really becoming his life, and he was hoping it would be a success.

“I think it’s as ready as we can get it before rehearsals start. We will be doing a full run with scripts on Monday morning. I was supposed to call you and let you know we need you possibly all day.” He said.

“I have some recording time booked with the studio on Monday evening, but I can rearrange it if I need to.” She smiled. “I will make sure I’m available.”

“It will be the first time we see the show from beginning to end on a stage. I’m sure it will be rough, but still it’s going to be amazing.”

“Emma Nolan" She heard the receptionist announce into the room. The conversation was instantly squashed. It was strange to hear her real name used by a stranger. Using her real name was one of the many suggestions the lawyer had given to keep this whole business out of the media.

“That's us.” She uttered loudly. Killian took her hand and they followed the woman down the hall. 

“I remember your actual name Swan.” He teased, trying to lighten the mood. She was grateful. “I just prefer Swan, it suits you.”

“Maybe I will tell you all about why I picked it some time.” She smiled back. His presence was making her feel better.

“Step right in. Mr. Harris is waiting for you.” The receptionist said sweetly. Killian smiled at her. Emma couldn't help but notice that she blushed a little. He was better looking than he sometimes realized. She opened the door and they stepped through. She was heading back down the hall before Emma could even thank her. The office was enormous. It had a wall of glass windows that looked out onto the city, a huge desk with three chairs, a lush seating area with a sofa and two plush armchairs, and a bar with an espresso machine. Harris himself, sat behind the desk with a surprisingly warm smile.

“Ms. Nolan, Mr. Jones, it's nice to meet you face to face. I've been speaking with Ms. Nolan on the phone for several days. She informed me that you would be coming with her today.” He nodded to Killian. 

“Hello.” Emma managed smiling back at the lawyer. “I’m sorry, aside from getting a restraining order against a stalker once, I’ve never had to do anything like this.”

“You are fine, trust me. I do this type of thing all the time.” He assured. “I have started to file an injunction against Mr. Cassidy, on top of the restraining order and the charges for issuing a threat, it should help.” He paused. “I can’t promise I can’t stop him, but I can promise I will try my best.”  
“Thank you.” Emma stated. She felt a pit in her stomach, she was glad she hadn’t had breakfast.   
“I know that it is awkward, but I will need a copy of the section of tape that was sent to Mr. Jones and they Email that accompanied it.” Harris explained. Emma visibly cringed.

“He's a professional love. He isn't watching it for enjoyment.” Killian interjected. Harris smiled again.

“I assure you. It will be handled as delicately and respectfully as possible. It is a crucial piece of evidence in the case however.” He said gently. Killian was squeezing Emma's hand hard. She had gone sheet white. She had known that it would come to this, but the idea of this stranger seeing the tape bothered her more than she had expected.

“I understand.” Emma finally managed.

“Now, it is my understanding, that the video was not filmed with your consent. Is that correct?” He asked. Emma was still in shock, but she was getting slowly better.

“Correct. I did not know that it existed until I broke up with Mr. Cassidy several weeks ago. At that time, he started to threaten me with it. I wasn't sure it truly existed until he sent the clip to Killian.” She looked at Killian with a smile. “He is the one who demanded that we report the situation to the police.” 

“Detective Humbert spoke with me over the phone about the email and his decision to file a restraining order. He said your agent August Booth had a physical altercation with Neal a few days prior to the email with the clips from the tape. Is that correct?” Harris asked. “If so I will need to speak with him as well.”  
“Yeah, Neal punched him when he wouldn’t let him into my apartment to get his guitar. He also had a verbal altercation with Killian.” Emma said. “He left but he was super angry. I could tell.”

“That was one of the reasons the Detective felt a restraining order was necessary.” He paused. “Do you think Mr. Booth will be open to speaking with me?”

“I don’t see why not.” Emma said. She was sure August would help her to fight Neal if he needed to.

“I’m legally required to ask you if you have spoken to Mr. Cassidy at all since he was arrested and the restraining order was filed?” He said next. Emma had been afraid to even think about talking to Neal.

“No.” Emma said. “I was told by you and the detective not to.” She explained. “Besides if I know Neal he is raging right now. I don’t want to speak with him when he is like that. He can be a real ass.”

“Good.” Mr. Harris explained. “Your label informed me about an hour ago that they had decided to drop Mr. Cassidy as a client. He started raving and was arrested again for creating a public nuisance. I can imagine he is not in a good mood now.” 

“Seriously?” Emma said. “He will not be happy about that. It may push him over the edge.”

“Which is why I need to get this injunction filed. I need an affidavit from you stating that you did not willingly make the tape. I may not be able to completely stop its release, but I can make it as difficult as possible for him to sell it.” He explained.

“Why can’t you stop it?” She asked hysteria creeping into her voice a little.

“Unfortunately, previous cases like this one have been determined to be protected under the freedom of the press and the freedom of expression. Mr. Cassidy is the owner of the tape from a legal stand point. Stopping a release like this gets really complicated.”

“But I’m on the tape, and my rights will be violated if it is released.” She screamed. She was trying not to be too angry.

“I know. That’s why we need to get the affidavit signed and get the injunction filed. Hopefully it will be enough to slow down the major production companies that release these kinds of videos.” Harris explained.

“Where do I sign?” she asked.   
“We need to go downstairs to the notary public.” He explained. “Mr. Jones and I can function as witnesses.” They headed out of the office toward the on-site notary. 

“There is one more thing.” He added. “and it is a delicate matter.”

“What?” Emma asked.

“As you know, image is a huge part of a case like this. How you look to the public matters. Hooking up with Mr. Jones literally days after your break up from Neal isn't going to help you. As the media already knows, there is not much we can do to hide it. You have two choices. Separate for a while, at least in the public eye, or present nothing but a rock-solid united front. You two seem to get along well, but this will get very public. You need to be solid or not together at all. Are you ready for that?”  
“Yes.” Emma swore. “I’m not breaking up with Killian because of Neal. It may be a new relationship, but it’s a solid one, and I won’t risk losing him. We are actually working together on a Broadway show, so there will be no way for us to not spend time together.” She explained.  
“Well than, I truly hope that the two of you can handle this.” Harris said. “I hope you are strong enough, because if you are not, we could lose everything.”

“I’m in.” Killian agreed. Harris nodded as if accepting the answer. “I won’t do anything to hurt Emma.”

-/-

20 minutes later they were grabbing brunch on the VIP deck of one of the more popular restaurants in town. Emma was finally calming down. She was taking the lawyers statement about there relationship a little more seriously than Killian was. She wasn't about to consider breaking up, but she was worried. They were just about to pay and leave, when they heard someone call Emma's name. She looked up to see Regina and Robin approaching the table. Her rival always had impeccable timing.

“Hello.” Emma managed. She was feeling less than social. She plastered a smile on her face before adding. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

“Yes.” Regina smiled holding out her left hand to show off her diamond engagement ring.  
“It's beautiful.” Emma said. She was being genuine. The ring was simple but beautiful. She loved it. It was rare for a celebrity to not have an enormous and elaborate ring. She appreciated Robin’s taste. “Oh, this is Killian Jones by the way. Killian, this is Regina Mills and Robin Locksley.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Killian said. Robin instantly perked up. 

“You’re British too.” He smiled widely, and Killian laughed. 

“Well I’ve been in New York for 6 years now, but yes.” He said.

“Do you miss it at all?” Robin asked.

“I miss football.” Killian admitted. “Not the American kind.”

“I know a good Pub where you can watch all the matches.” Robin started. “Maybe we could hang out there sometime?”

“I would love that. My brother and I used to watch all the Manchester United Matches together but it’s been a little hard since…” Killian trailed off.

“I remember that bit about your brother. I’m sorry mate.” Robin said.

“it was a long time ago. I tell you what give me a call and I will meet up with you if I can.” He paused typing the number into Robin’s phone. “It’s time I started up again. I think I would enjoy it. It’s taken me a long time, but I’m ready to move on.”

“Cool.” They were in deep conversation now. Killian’s English accent was thicker than Emma had heard it before. She guessed it had to do with being with someone else who was also British. Emma stepped to the side as Regina signaled.

“He is a major upgrade from your last boyfriend.” Regina smiled. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Emma asked.

“You and I may have this supposed rivalry, but I’ve always respected you. Neal was the definition of asshole.” She paused. “I can't count the number of times he has tried to get me in bed. Once with Robin standing two feet away. You were always better than him.”

“He doesn't seem to understand the connection between love and sex. He was always cheating on me and than yelling at me for being mad at him about it.” She paused. “Killian is different. I’ve only known him for a little under two weeks and somehow, I know if he says I’m the only person he is seeing it’s true.”  
“Are you in love with him?” Regina asked watching Emma stare at him with starry eyes. Emma laughed.

“I think it might be a little early for that.” She hesitated.

“I knew I loved Daniel the first time I met him. But then, we were only in the third grade.” She said referring to her deceased first love. There was a brief pause before she added. “it took longer for me to accept it with Robin because of Daniel. I think I knew almost immediately with him as well.” 

“I will tell you that I could very easily love Killian, but I’m cautious because of everything that is going on with Neal right now.” Emma said. It was strange to be talking to Regina as if she were a friend.

“What did he do now?” Regina asked. Emma debated for a second how much to tell her. They had never been close, but she knew she could trust Regina.

“Well, he got arrested for issuing threats, and harassment, I had to file a restraining order to keep him away. He filmed the two of us together. He sent part of it to Killian.” She paused. “It has been a nightmare.” 

“He filmed the two of you having sex?” Regina said outraged. “Did you know?”

“No.” Emma said quickly. 

“I’ll kill him for you if you want.” Regina teased. “I knew he was bad but that is a new level even for him.” 

“The worst part is that more than hating him, I feel sorry for him.” She explained. “He is just desperate to keep me. I don't even think that he wants me, I think he wants to keep the image he has of the perfect boyfriend.”

“I would agree.” Regina said. “He has to know that just posting those photos has destroyed any future he had with you.” 

“He doesn't seem to understand that at all. He tried to get Killian to break up with me. He thinks Killian is the problem not him.” She paused. “I didn't even meet Killian until that night in the club.”

“I wondered. I saw him in there that night.” She said.

“We are also working on a big project together.” She said. She wasn't supposed to give away too much yet.

“Are you doing a duet or something?" Regina asked. “It would be great to have Killian making music again.”

“A Broadway musical actually.” She smiled. “Something new.”

“Seriously.” She seemed surprised. “That’s a different step. I hope it works out for you.” 

“Me too.” Emma admitted.  
-/-  
It had taken them nearly an hour to separate from their respective conversations. When they finally did, Emma and Killian walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. They were nearly to the door when Killian watching Emma more than where he was going had bumped into a woman in the who was coming into the door. He looked up and the expression on his face seemed shocked. 

“Killian are you ok?” She asked. She looked over at the woman. She vaguely recognized her. She was older than Emma, but attractive with long dark hair.

“Oh my god Killian?” The woman said looking at him with complete shock. She had a slight Australian accent. “I didn’t know you still lived here.”

“Milah?” He finally managed. Emma felt her heart jump to her throat. This woman was Milah Gold, Killian’s ex-wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian opens up to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm mostly sorry for human error. I thought that I posted this on Thursday and apparently I only saved it as a draft. Sorry and I hope everyone still enjoys it.

“Killian it’s good to see you.”Milah said with a bright smile. She looked at Emma. Emma saw a glimmer of recognition on her face. She masked it and looked back at Killian. Her smile was wide but fake.  
“It’s been a long time.” He managed. He looked very nervous. “what are you doing here?” Emma could see that this was difficult for him. She hated how much Milah was affecting him. She wondered if there were still feelings between them. Killian seemed to come out of his stupor a little. He put an arm around Emma. She was surprised that he was so nervous. She had not seen him like this before. He had always seemed confident and a little cocky. Seeing him like this was unnerving.  
“I retired from modeling a few years back. I run my own modeling agency now.” She explained. “We are in New York recruiting some new talent.”  
“I see.” Killian managed. He seemed slightly less flustered now.  
“Who is this?” Milah asked feigning ignorance.  
“This is Emma Swan. I'm surprised you don’t recognize her.” Killian said proudly. Emma smiled back at him. She was hoping to encourage him. His momentary stupor was now nearly gone.   
“Oh…” Milah seemed surprised. “Now that you mention it, I do recognize you a little. You’re a singer, right?”  
“Multi Grammy winning recording artist actually.” Emma explained. She knew it was petty but something about this woman rubbed her the wrong way.  
“How do you and Killian know each other?” She paused. “Is he writing you a song or something?”  
“She's my girlfriend.” Killian spoke proudly. Emma smiled.   
“Really, I have to say, that surprises me.” Milah said clearly taken aback. She seemed shocked.   
“I actually tried to look you up when we got into town, but none of the old gang seemed to know where you were.” She explained.   
“You could have called Elsa. We are working on a project together. She could have told you where I was.” He said. “I do miss some of our old friends, but they always want to go out to the clubs I just can’t go out partying all night anymore.” Just than a man came up behind her and put a hand on her back. He was handsome in a put together kind of way. He smiled at them.  
“Are you going to introduce me to your friends darling?” He said with a slight British accent.  
“Emma, Killian this is Sebastian Grey, my husband.” She managed.   
“Killian Jones?” He said his smile grew. “I should have recognized you. Milah has told me a lot about you.”   
“She has?” Killian asked surprised.  
“Yes.” Milah said staring at him. He seemed perplexed by her expression. Emma couldn’t help but notice that she seemed stiff and distant with Sebastian. He seemed friendly enough. “I know it’s been a long time…”  
“5 years.” Killian interrupted.  
“I feel like there are some things we should talk about. Can I give you my number, maybe get dinner some night? I think it might be good for both of us to have some closure.” She added. Killian looked at Emma for understanding. She knew by the look in his eyes, that he needed the conversation Milah was offering.  
“I think we can work that out.” He said. “For closures sake.” He added briskly.  
“Ok.” She said. Numbers were exchanged and they awkwardly said goodbye. As soon as they stepped outside Killian let out a deep breath. He seemed to sense that the tension between them could have been cut by a knife. Emma didn’t like the sudden distance between them.  
“Are you ok?” Emma finally asked.  
“No.” Killian admitted. “I’m angry that I let her get to me like that. I didn’t think I still had that in me.”  
“She's your ex-wife and you haven’t seen her in 5 years. It’s not surprising that you were caught off guard.” Emma said honestly. “I probably would have reacted the same way in your position.” She smiled at him  
“I’m embarrassed you saw me like that.” He explained.   
“I’m not.” Emma exclaimed. “It shows me just how human you are.”   
“I… it was a complicated relationship and seeing her just reminded me of a lot of things.” He said.   
“You can tell me anything.” Emma promised. “I’m here for you if you need me.”  
“Let’s go back to my place, I think talking it out might help. He pleaded.  
“Yeah, of course.” Emma said. She had the recording booked for 4 pm. That still gave her nearly 4 hours.  
-/-  
When they got back to the Brownstone, Killian led Emma to the sofa. He sat her down and kissed her forehead. It was time she heard everything about his past with Milah. It was a bumpy road. He would have to tell her at some point and now was as good a time as any.  
“I want to tell you everything, but I am afraid of how you will look at me after I finish. It was a long time ago and I have changed a lot.” Emma put her hand in his.   
“Nothing you can say will change what I think of you.” She promised. He leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
“I met Milah over a year before everyone thinks that I met her. Even Liam didn’t know about the relationship. She auditioned for a part in one of our music videos.” He explained. “She asked me to dinner and I excepted. We had slept together before I learned the truth about her.”  
“Which was?” Emma asked patiently, she could see where this was going.  
“Milah was married to Robert Gold at that time.” He explained   
“Not the record company one?” Emma asked. Robert Gold was the owner of Solid Gold Records and one of the biggest producers in the industry.   
“Yes. The same one.” He added. “Liam and I were produced by Solid Gold. I was terrified he would find out and destroy my career. But I was already in love with her, I couldn’t stop myself.”  
“So, you continued the affair?” Emma said. She had to admit it seemed like something Neal would do. The difference was Killian didn’t know Milah was married when it started, Neal wouldn’t have cared even if he did know.  
“Yes.” He paused swallowing hard. About 6 months in, we met for our usual rendezvous and she was covered in bruises. She had told him that she wanted to leave, and he had beaten her to a pulp. I took her to the hospital. Of course, when he found out I was the one who had taken her, he put two and two together. He threatened to destroy my career.”  
“How did he manage to keep all of this from coming out?” Emma asked. “I’m surprised it wasn’t all over the tabloids.”  
“Money talks apparently.” Killian said. “Anyway, while we were in the hospital, we found out that Milah had been about 3 months pregnant at the time of the attack. She lost the baby.”  
“Was it yours?” Emma asked. She was holding her breath, hanging on his next words.  
“She said it was.” He explained. “I am fairly certain it was mine. I don’t think she was sleeping with Gold anymore at that point.”   
“I’m truly sorry Killian.” She said. “That can not have been easy.”  
“I think about how old the kid would be now sometimes. I wonder what It would be like if I was a real dad. It is horrible to lose a baby, even if you didn’t plan it. It’s hard, but it might have been for the best. Milah and I were not right for each other.” He admitted. “As soon as her divorce was final, we officially started dating. Liam never understood why I cared for her so quickly. I never told him the truth because I knew he would be disappointed in me. I’ve never told anyone the truth until today.”  
“No?” Emma asked.  
“He thought she was using me for my fame. I can't say he was completely wrong.” Killian admitted. “She had been married to a mega-rich guy and she was a bit spoiled, at the time I didn’t see it. But when I look back I realize she was afraid of losing her expensive lifestyle. I was an easy choice for her”  
“So what happened?” Emma asked.   
“We eloped a few months later. Solid Gold dropped Liam and I, he never knew why. We did find another label, but we never finished the album.” He explained. “After Liam got killed, I started drinking heavily and I pretty much just gave up. I didn’t care about Milah or my music. I felt Empty. Then Elsa told me she was pregnant and suddenly I woke up. I started helping Elsa out with all the pregnancy and baby stuff.” He explained.  
“Milah got jealous?” Emma inquired.  
“Extremely. She couldn’t handle the fact that I was spending so much time with them. We pretty much stopped talking. One day I came home and she was packing her stuff. She told me that she had been seeing someone else and that she had fallen in love with him. It had already been over between us for a while. I wasn't even upset about it. I told her to get the fuck out of my life. That was the last time I had seen her until about an hour ago.”  
“Was Sebastian the other guy?” Emma asked.   
“No. She married him about two years ago. He's a super famous artist.” Killian explained. “His paintings sell for about a million dollars a pop.”  
“Wow.” Emma said. She chewed her lip thinking hard. “Do you still have feelings for her?”   
“Oh God no.” He said. His accent thicker than normal. “I promise it isn’t like that. The only woman I have feelings for is you.”  
“Good.” Emma smiled. She had about 45 minutes before she needed to leave. “Why did you think that this story would push me away?”   
“Honestly, I didn’t want you to think that I was just like Neal, sleeping with a married woman and all." He said angrily.  
“Killian. Listen to me.” She turned him so his eyes were locked with hers. “You are nothing like Neal Cassidy.” He pulled her into his lap and kissed her firmly on the lips. He didn’t know it could be possible to love some one so much so soon. He could never tell her, not this soon. She would think he was crazy. They had only been dating for a week. He couldn’t help how he felt. He remembered Liam's words about how quickly he had moved with Milah. Would Liam have felt the same about Emma? He knew the answer was no. Liam would have liked Emma. She was different. Killian shifted so that she was in his lap. He was still kissing her firmly.  
“What time do you have to be there?” He asked looking at her with longing.   
“I need to leave here by 1:30.” She said. She was kissing him again.  
“Too bad.” He replied. It was only 36 minutes away. He would not have time to take the kind of loving care with her he desperately wanted to show her. He wanted to make love to her for hours. He wanted to open up to her as he never had with anyone before.  
“Its plenty of time.” She said.   
“Not for what I had in mind.” He whispered in her ear seductively. “But I will have to settle for what I can get.” His hand had already moved between them. He reached into the waistband of her pants. They needed to move quickly. She moaned as he found her clit rubbing it seductively through her panties. He couldn’t get enough of the noises she made. He was quickly learning what she liked.   
“Killian.” She moaned as he pulled her pants down and started to kiss down her torso pulling her shirt over her head as he went. “we need to hurry.”  
“Let me take care of you my love.” He said. He knew his words were dangerously close to the truth. She didn’t seem to notice. She opened to him at the words now. She relaxed as he kissed further down placing a single kiss on the inside of each thigh. Then he dived in. He pulled down Emma's underwear in a single movement then licked from top to bottom. She screamed as he entered her with one finger, then two. He couldn’t help but go rock hard as she began to move into his fingers. He was playing her exactly the way she liked.   
“You are amazing.” She said. “No one has ever made me feel like you do.” She said. He could tell she was dangerously close to coming.  
“Come for me love. I need to see it.” He said. Looking up into her eyes as the dam broke. He felt her pulsing tightly like a vise on his fingers. He looked at the clock. Relieved they still had 16 minutes. He pulled his own pants off and reached into Emma's purse for the condom she kept inside. She smiled as he rolled it on. He didn’t hesitate. Lining himself up and entering her in one movement. She screamed again. Her body was still sensitive from the earlier orgasm. He thrust into her driving his pleasure. She screamed his name several times keeping up with his extreme pace. He wanted her under him wanton and begging for more. She was playing with her own nipples. Twisting and pulling. That only turned him on more.   
“you are the most beautiful thing in the world.” He said seriously as she rocked under him.   
“More.” She said surprising him. He couldn’t believe she could take it. He did as she begged. She screamed as she came a second time just an instant before him. Her tensing muscles the final push for him.  
He laid with her on the sofa for a second. Watching her bask in the glow of what had just happened between them. Sex had never ever been like that for him. He had enjoyed Sex before, but the way he connected with Emma made it all so much better.  
He stood and discarded the condom. He went back to Emma pulling her close to him for another second.  
“Has it ever been like that for you before?” She asked. “I mean… I know I’m young and you have probably been with more experienced women.”  
“It has never been anything like that with anyone but you.” He admitted. She stopped and kissed him sweetly.  
“what are you thinking about?” He asked her. She laughed.  
“The fact that I am going to be late to the studio.” He helped her find her clothes and kissed her several more times before she finally left, promising to call him later.  
-/-  
Killian waited several hours and was relieved when Emma called at the end of her studio time. He hadn’t expected to here from her. He was supposed to be watching Liam for Elsa in about an hour. He had been about to head out the door.  
‘Bad session. Can I stop back over?’ she texted.  
‘I promised Elsa I’d watch Liam.” He explained.   
‘Bummer.’ Emma texted back.  
‘I’ll tell you what, if you want to meet me at Elsa's house, we can hang out with Liam. I’m sure he would love to meet you’ he sent back.  
‘If you're sure I’m not intruding.’ She answered.  
‘Here's the address.” He said. Texting it to her. ‘It should be really fun.’


End file.
